


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: On the day of Amy’s Christmas party, the Doctor decides that he has to be on Mars. He tells Amy that he’ll be back in time but she doesn’t believe him.





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

Amy stared at the Doctor in disbelief. She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes and tapping one foot. “You’re doing what?” she asked, her voice dangerously low.

He didn’t seem to notice. “A rescue mission on Mars,” he repeated. “It’ll be fun!”

“A rescue mission.” Amy paused, her nostrils flaring. “You are aware that it is Christmas, right?”

The Doctor looked at her curiously. “Yes. Is it? Yes.”

“So Rory and I are having a party tonight.” He continued to stare at her, wondering where her statement was going. “So you promised you’d be there.” He opened his mouth but she cut him off. “So you can’t be there if you’re on Mars.”

“Amy,” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. He shook her slightly. “I’ve got a time machine. Of course I’ll be there.”

Amy’s jaw dropped. “Doctor, your time machine rarely drops us in the time you wanted.” The TARDIS hummed angrily. She reached over and patted the console. “Sorry babe.”

The Doctor stuck his tongue out. She groaned. “Come on, Doctor,” she pleaded. “Can’t you go on a different day? You said it, you’ve got a time machine.”

“Nope,” he said. “Fixed point in time. Got one shot at it.”

“You’re not being very helpful,” she snapped.

“Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy,” he said reassuringly. “I’ll be home for Christmas. It’ll be okay. Really. What’d you have me doing anyway?”

She sighed. He had a point. Well, maybe being more reasonable would get hi to see things her way. “I know you think you’ll be here but Doctor, you’re wrong a lot more than you think. You once said you’d be at my wedding and I had to call you back. Another time, you dropped me and Rory off at a friends a week after we had to be there.”

He had turned away from her. She touched his face to remind him she was still there. “This is really important to me, Doctor.”

“I know. But someone needs my help. I can’t not be there.” He smiled. “Just like I can’t not be there for you.”


End file.
